


One by One

by VagaryInNeverland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaryInNeverland/pseuds/VagaryInNeverland
Summary: 'Hagrid had been there for years, always discreetly tucked out of the way. Many of the students barely even noticed him, but some of them did. One by one the students came and went, some of them Hagrid forgot about but some would never leave his memory. Some of the names were carved into Hagrid's heart; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Harry Potter and James Sirius Potter to name a few.'Hagrid's various memories spanning from the Marauders first year until James Sirius Potters' first year.





	One by One

Hagrid had been there for years, always discreetly tucked out of the way. Many of the students barely even noticed him, but some of them did. One by one the students came and went, some of them Hagrid forgot about but some would never leave his memory. Some of the names were carved into Hagrid's heart; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Harry Potter and James Sirius Potter to name a few.

He remembered the first time he'd met Sirius Black. He was only a boy, hadn't been at Hogwarts more than 48 hours. His black hair was still cropped short and neat, unlike the tangled mess he famously sported only a year later. He was sitting near the edge of the forest crying, his shoulders shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
"'Ello? You alright there?" Hagrid had asked gently and the boy had almost jumped out of his skin, wiping the tears away like crying was a crime  
"Sorry, didn't mean ta startle ya." Hagrid said gently and the boy blinked up at him nervously "I'm 'agrid. I'm the groundskeeper." He had said and Sirius had chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking  
"I'm Sirius... Sirius Black." He said softly and Hagrid did his best to keep the familiarity and surprise from his face. It wasn't often you saw a Black cry and apart from sweet, little Andromeda, a Black had never even acknowledged Hagrid's existence.  
"Nice to meet ya. Would you like a cuppa tea?" Hagrid offered and Sirius hesitated before nodding slightly.  
"Yes, please." He'd whispered. While Sirius had sipped on his tea Hagrid had gently asked what was wrong. He still remembered the way Sirius' bottom lip had trembled before he'd burst into tears, sobbing almost unintelligibly about what his cousins and his parents were going to do to him as punishment for being sorted into Gryffindor.

After that Sirius Black visited at least once every two weeks, usually he'd stop by for tea after classes and Hagrid watched as the boy lost the troubled look and the constant frown, replacing it with sparkling eyes and a mischievous grin. 

It was after Christmas that Hagrid met the rest of them. Sirius talked about them all the time and one day he'd opened his door to find Sirius on his doorstep, three other boys standing beside him. James Potter had pranced around like a puppy, never sitting still for more than a second. Peter Pettigrew was a little awkward and watched Serious and James with a dedicated admiration, never failing to agree with whatever they were saying. Remus Lupin, was quiet and shy, he was peaceful and had an air of wisdom and maturity to him that seemed almost incompatible with his young age and it was only through the prompting of his friends that he broke into laughter. Together the boys were like a tornado of energy, they were always talking and moving, always joking and laughing. After that Hagrid was getting constant visits from one or several of the boys. 

It was in their second year when Remus Lupin turned up at his door, almost hysterical. Hagrid had brewed him a tea and rubbed a gentle hand in circles in his back in silence, waiting for the boy to speak.  
"I- I-" he hiccuped as he sobbed.  
"Shhh, tell me what 'appened." Hagrid said softly  
"I'm a- a werewolf," Remus said looking up at Hagrid, terrified of the man's reaction. He knew Hagrid was a good man but even the best person in the world couldn't possibly be blamed for recoiling away from him and looking with disgust or horror.  
"Right..." Hagrid paused "so this is why you're upset?" He asked sounding slightly confused and Remus paused his crying to stare up at Hagrid in confusion.  
"Y-you're not scared or mad?" He asked softly and Hagrid shook his head  
"Of you? You're just a baby, how could I possibly be mad at you? You didn't exactly ask to be one now, did ya?" Hagrid asked and Remus shook his head quickly  
"Right, then there ain't no reason to be mad or scared." He reasoned and Remus just stared  
"So why are you so upset?" Hagrid asked and Remus frowned  
"It's just...well...Sirius found out. About what I am..." Remus said and Hagrid smiled a little.  
"You're worried he'll be mad?" Hagrid asked and Remus hesitated before nodding.  
"I promise ya he won't be. He ain't gonna tell nobody either. Talk to 'im, it'll be okay." Hagrid reassured him and Remus left the hut with a nervous but confident smile. 

It was fourth year when a scratching sound came from his door. Hagrid opened it curiously to find a big black dog, it had gashes covering it, all of which were bleeding sluggishly. Hagrid stared in surprise and amazement as the dog morphed into a shivering, bloody Sirius Black.  
"Sirius!" Hagrid exclaimed easily picking the boy up (and making a mental note to make sure he was eating enough). Hagrid lay Sirius on the bed and spent almost 2 hours cleaning his wounds and patching him up, Sirius falling unconscious within the first few minutes. Hagrid had just finished and tucked Sirius into bed, contemplating the events when a rapid knock sounded on his door. Hagrid looked back at Sirius anxiously, he didn't want to get the boy into any trouble  
"Hagrid!" A familiar voice called anxiously. Hagrid opened the door  
"Quickly, inside," Hagrid said as the boys hurried inside, rushing over to Sirius.  
"What 'appened to 'im?" Hagrid asked trying not to let the boys see his worry.  
"His parents. They decided to teach him a lesson, did that and then shoved him on the train. He was with us at first but then he disappeared and we've spent the entire day trying to find him." James explained anxiously and Hagrid felt the blood boiling in his veins. Sirius was such a sweet boy and because of it, he got punished and beaten. Hagrid watched the way Remus held onto Sirius' hand like it was a lifeline, his chin resting on it as he watched Sirius intently.  
"So...an animagus?" Hagrid asked.  
"Yea, we all wanted to help Remus. Sirius came up with the idea." Peter said  
"Of course he did, it's Remus," James said with a soft smile and a knowing look in his eye, ignoring Remus' confused glance back at him.

It was their fifth year and James had turned a scarlet red when Hagrid had caught him and Lily Evans making out. Hagrid was glad, Lily was soft and smart and the kindest person you'd ever meet. She was perfect for James and Hagrid could see the love in their eyes, love like that never died. James had tripped over his fumbled excuse, Lily holding back a laugh as Hagrid stared with a raised eyebrow, knowing just how to tease the boy who was starting to grow up into a young man.

It was just after the Christmas holidays during fifth year when Sirius turned up at his door. He acted the same as he had for years now, cocky and confident and happy but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his shoulders slumped as though he was carrying a weight on his shoulders. After half an hour or so of pretending Hagrid realised he'd have to take the first step.  
"Somethin' wrong Sirius?" He asked and Sirius tensed slightly, shrugging. Hagrid waited.  
"I...erm...I got disowned during the holidays. My mum just- we got into a really bad fight and she burnt me off the family tree just like she did to Andromeda." Sirius said, not meeting Hagrid's eye.  
"Sirius, that family has never deserved you. They've never been your family. Remus and James and Peter and all the people you care 'bout most are ya family." Hagrid said seriously and Sirius chewed on his lip, the nervous tick giving him away.  
"W-what about you?" Sirius asked and Hagrid frowned, confused  
"What about me?" He asked  
"I mean- I- are you...are you my family too?" Sirius asked sounding small and vulnerable.  
"Course I am. Wouldn't 'ave it any other way." Hagrid said, his voice catching slightly as tears formed in his eyes. 

It was sixth year when Hagrid opened his door in the middle of the night to find Remus, drenched as the storm raged behind him. Hagrid opened the door wider, wordlessly letting the boy in and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, waiting for him to speak much like he had done with Remus only a few short years ago.  
"I think..." Remus frowned, his brow creasing as he struggled to find the words "I think I'm in love with Sirius." Remus whispered and Hagrid did his best to hold back the knowing smile. They'd been in love with each other since first year, Hagrid was glad one of them had finally admitted it.  
"You're not surprised?"  
"Remus, to tell ya the truth, I thought you and Sirius had started dating back in fourth year," Hagrid said and Remus gaped at him before letting out a shocked laugh.  
"So you think...you think he..." Remus trailed off, too afraid to say the words.  
"Yeah, Remus, I think 'e does," Hagrid said and Remus smiled, hugging Hagrid before racing off to find Sirius

It was the Marauders' seventh year and Hagrid was wiping away tears as the boys left the hut for the last time. They weren't boys anymore, he supposed. Sirius and Remus had both lost and suffered so much but they'd found love in each other, a love that had matured them both somewhat. Similarly, James was still just as infatuated with Lily as he had been since the first year, he'd even mentioned that he was saving up for an engagement ring the last time they'd visited. Peter had grown a little distant recently but Hagrid assumed he was just learning who he was apart from Sirius and James who he no longer idolised the same way he used to. Hagrid watched as the boys shoved each other, racing up the hill one last time. Just as they got to the top they paused, turning around one by one and waving back to Hagrid who blew his nose noisily into a handkerchief as he waved back to them.

It was years later when he saw baby Harry for the first time and Hagrid would've given his life for it to be different. Would've done anything to get Lily and James and Peter back, to give Harry back the godfather who was already on his way to Azkaban. Hagrid didn't believe Sirius had done it, he still remembered the little boy with the big wide eyes and Hagrid knew there wasn't a mean bone in his body. Hagrid wasn't sure what that meant. Maybe Sirius had been framed, maybe he'd been under the Imperious curse. In time he'd find that it really didn't matter what he argued, didn't matter how hard he fought for Sirius, nobody listened, not even Dumbledore. But as Hagrid stated down at Harry, fast asleep, a red painful new scar etched into his forehead he promised he'd keep him safe. Promised he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Hagrid looked at the chubby boy before him with a frown. This did not look like the Harry he remembered. Then the frightfully skinny boy with a pair of big round glasses, the type James used to wear, and a lightning bolt scar on his head came out from the corner. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Harry looked so much like James had, but those eyes were Lily's and he could see the bravery and kindness that made up every fibre of this boy's being. There was something in his eyes too, something that was somehow both innocent and worldly, happy and hurt, something that Hagrid had grown used to seeing in Sirius' eyes. There was an air of quiet strength and fight to him as well, reminding him all too well of Remus. The only one Hagrid couldn't see in him was Peter, at the time he didn't pay it much thought but years later he remembered and this time he knew why.

Hagrid saw a green flash and then Harry was falling, his legs giving out as he tumbled to the ground. Hagrid had never been in so much pain, didn't even really realise it was possible. He'd been in pain when he'd been expelled. He'd been in pain after what had happened to Lily and James and Sirius. He'd been in pain when he'd been sent to Azkaban for opening the chamber of secrets when the idea of ever harming anyone (particularly little Hermione) made him sick to his stomach. He'd been in pain when he'd waited for the executioner to come and kill Buckbeak. He'd been in pain when he'd found out about Sirius' innocence when the ragged man had arrived on his doorstep looking broken and half dead but still with a glimmer of the boy Hagrid knew so well. He'd been in pain when Sirius had died and even more so as he'd been forced to watch both Remus and Harry mourn him. But he'd never felt pain quite like this. Hagrid had made a promise, not just to himself and to Harry but also to Lily, to James, to Sirius and Remus and even to the memory of the boy that Peter used to be before something dark corrupted him. He'd promised to keep Harry safe, he'd promised he would die before he let anyone hurt Harry but it hadn't been enough. Deep down he'd always known it would never be enough, Harry's destiny was too big and for once in his life, Hagrid was just too small. It didn't make it any less surprising or make it hurt any less. Hagrid wouldn't allow himself to show it though, not yet, he'd last as long as he could, he wouldn't give in to Voldemort and he knew it was probably the last thing he would do so he'd give it his best shot. Hagrid was glad to carry him, he didn't want anyone else picking Harry's body up, touching him or going anywhere near him. Hagrid held the boy close to his chest, silent tears running down his cheeks to splash onto the boys face. Harry was still far too young, too innocent, too kind and too much like his mother and his father and Sirius and Remus. He was the last connection to them, the living legacy who embodied only their best traits. Now he was no more. 

Hagrid was old, thoughts of retirement sneaking up on him. He was just considering handing in his papers when he saw him step off the train. He had the same messy black hair and a big pair of round glasses balanced on his nose and Hagrid would've sworn he was looking at James or Harry Potter. He was grinning like he already owned the place and nothing was out of the cards and Hagrid had to blink to make sure he wasn't staring at Sirius. Hagrid beamed as the boy grinned up at him. Maybe he would stay another few years, just until the mass of black curls and the seemingly never-ending stream of red heads died down a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I feel like Hagrid never gets enough credit for all the stuff he does so I really wanted to write a fic about/with him. I didn't have a really good look to see if this worked with the timeline (as far as I can tell it does) so I'm sorry if I messed something up. Also I'm sorry about Hagrid's accent, I'm horrendous at trying to write accents!!


End file.
